


Today *is* Friday

by XWingKC



Series: 2020 S/J Ship Day [5]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25571062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XWingKC/pseuds/XWingKC
Summary: 2020 Sam and Jack Ship Day!! Prompt: Today *is* Friday
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Series: 2020 S/J Ship Day [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852630
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	Today *is* Friday

Jack had been grumpy all week long. 

It started on Monday when he couldn’t get the lawnmower to start. Now he’s kicking himself for not getting the lawn service like Sam told him he should. He went to Lowes to buy a new riding lawn mower and felt a little better. But not much.

Tuesday he dropped a jar of pasta sauce on the kitchen floor and it broke. He had to run to the store to get a new jar. While he was out, there was a car accident about a half mile in front of him on the way home. He was not able to move the truck around, so he was stuck for an hour waiting for the traffic to clear. He got home and said ‘fuck it’ and ordered a pizza. 

He invited the guys over for pizza even though he was angry. Daniel asked when Sam was coming home.

“Friday. She’ll be here Friday,” Jack said.

“It’s been a long time. I’m sure it will be great to have her home for good now,” Daniel said.

“Sure. Ya.”

“O’Neill, I sense great anger in you.”

“Ya, T, I’m sorry. Had a rough week already. Some days it’s tough to be retired and not able to go to work to find out what’s going on.”

“You miss her,” Teal’c said.

“Of course I miss her. Duh.”

Teal’c raised his eyebrow at his friend and gave him what had to have been a Jaffa smile.

“Your future is less than a week away now, O’Neill. You both have waited long enough. I would urge you not to be angry for her arrival.”

Jack just looked at his friend and harrumphed.

Wednesday he was moving things around in the garage to try to better organize it so both bikes would fit. He should have moved his bike out, but got lazy. He dropped a hammer, and it bounced off of the table and dented his front fender. Then he got pissed even more and threw said hammer and broke a window in his garage. 

“Goddammit! Fuck this,” and then he went inside to take a hot shower. He’d worry about the window and the bike later.

Thursday he woke up feeling a little less agitated than he had all week. He made coffee and breakfast without incident. He sat down at the table to eat and do a crossword puzzle. He felt himself relaxing. He cleaned the kitchen up after breakfast and took a shower. He got done and dried off and looked at the pile of clothes in the hamper. He should do laundry.

He took his clothes into the wash room and got the washer loaded and ready to go. He turned it on and when the water started flowing, one of the hoses popped off and water was spraying everywhere. Under the litany of many colorful metaphors, he shut the washer off, then turned the water off at the source. Now he was pissed again.

He was covered in water. He figured it was an easy fix, but this just added to the shit week he was having. On his way to the linen closet to get towels to clean up, he saw a bright white flash coming from what may have been the kitchen. Just what he needed. An electrical malfunction to go along with the water leaking from his washroom.

“Just what I fucking need this week,” he said as he threw towels down on the floor then walked into the kitchen to check to see what was wrong. 

But there was nothing arcing or sparking in the kitchen. In fact, there was someone standing in his kitchen. Someone who was wearing a green pickle suit and boots, with blonde hair braided back and rolled up above her neck line. He stared at her like he was looking at a ghost.

“I thought you weren’t coming until Friday,” was the first thing he said.

“Well, nice to see you, too, Jack. Today _is_ Friday,” she said, trying to smile, but only managing to slit her eyes in question to him.

“Oh,” he said. Somehow he’d missed a day this week.

“ _’Oh’_ , that’s it?” she said a bit loud.

“No, Sam, I’m sorry. I’m an ass. I have had a hard week and nothing has gone right until now. C’mere,” and he walked to her and took her into his arms and held her tight.

“Fuck, I have missed you,” she whispered into his ear, finally letting the tears out that she had been holding back all year. She gripped him even closer to her body.

“Never again, Sam. Never again. Now it’s just me and you,” he said softly to her.

He held her for a long time in the kitchen. She needed to let go, and she knew he was the only one who understood her. He knew she hated to show emotion in front of those she commanded. He knew she trusted him enough to let go with him.

She got done crying and pulled back to look at him. He took a hand and brushed away the tears with his thumb. She smiled at him with her watery eyes. He truly loved this woman.

“My promotion ceremony is on Tuesday. I really want you to pin me,” she said to him.

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world,” he said, rocking her gently in his arms.

“I’m sorry you couldn’t make the Change of Command on The Hammond. My SGC Change of Command is the following Monday after I get pinned. Can you make that, too?” she asked.

“Why would I miss it, Sam? I’ve waited for this moment since you left for Atlantis. Three more years until you retire, and all of those years here on Earth? I’m going to be with you so much you are going to get sick of me being around,” he said with his cute, smug smile.

“Never. I will never get sick of being with you. Plus it’s a little late for that now, dontcha think?” 

She kissed him, then leaned in for another hug.

“Still no changing your name, tho?” he asked jokingly. That made her giggle.

“No, nice try though,” she said, leaning back to look at him again. “You know all my stuff is published under Carter. The whole military and the President knows me as Carter. But in here and here,” she said pointing to his heart, then to her own, “I’m all O’Neill.”

“Well then, Doctor-almost-General Carter, I’m a bit wet from trying to do laundry. Why don’t we both get wet on this Friday afternoon and let me welcome you back to Earth the proper way,” he said, wiggling his eyes at her.

“Thought you’d never ask,” she said. She took his hand and led him back to their bedroom. When she passed the laundry room and saw the mess she stopped and smiled at him.

“Problems in there?” 

“Don’t ask. Please, not now,” he said, and grabbed her ass and chased her into the shower.


End file.
